Superman: World of New Krypton 4
Synopsis for "World of New Krypton (Part IV)" Based on the recent arrival of New Krypton, the Guardians of the Universe have sent a fact-finding mission. Their first contact, Kal-El, is pleased to see his old friends, but General Zod arrivies within seonds. He remembers the Earthly Green Lanterns fought him skilfully when last they met, and he orders Kal and Tyr to give them a tour of New Krypton. Flying over the city, Tyr-Van gives the Green Lanterns a rundown of the city's founding, before moving on to encompass the whole planet using the tech they were able to steal from Brainiac, they have made a new planet. Currently they are building an attmosphere, then a moon. Within a year, they will be finished. Kal is proud and happy. He and Sodam Yat chat briefly about Mon-El. Lieutenant Nar arrives to get Kal for an emergency briefing. Thirteen criminals who were brought to New Krypton from the Phantom Zone, and adapted to their powers faster than the other Kryptonians. They have been on the run, but they have a lead on one of them. Orders are to bring them in, but the Red Shard has been ordered to escort the Green Lanterns on their tour. The Green Lanterns are surprised, and a little unsympathetic, to find that New Kryton is building a fleet of space ships. Tyr tells them that they are billed as a security deterrent, but Hal Jordan believes Zod is planning something. Kal cannot vouch for Zod, but he asks Hal to trust him. Suddenly, an explosion occurs at the other end of the yard. A group of the criminals were meeting here, and when they were ambushed by the Military Guild, one of them ruptured a fuel line to cover the escape of all the others. There were no deaths, and no apparent leads... but Kal points out that the Kryptonians can hear someone flying away very fast. The chase is on. The fugitive is identified as Val-Ty, alias Greyline, a notorious murder who fought Tomar-Re. They chase him into the scaffolding around one of the unbuilt ships, where he steals welding equipment and uses it as an explosive. Nar takes Red Shard around the other side and Kal and the Green Lanterns are to herd him there. However, Zod has his own plans when Nar has him in custody, she is to execute him. Kal overhears her from the other side of the scaffolding, and asks her to ignore Zod's last order. The plan is a success, and Greyline is taken into custody. The Green Lanterns prepare to take him back to Oa to be imprisoned for past crimes, but Zod arrives and points out that New Krypton has jurisdiction and Oa has no extradition treaties with New Krypton. Hal is set to argue, but John gets him to back off, and the Green Lanterns go home to make their report. That night, Greyline is behind a force field, already swearing revenge on Kal and the rest of the Military Guild. Zod is impressed at his skill, but he orders Kal and Nar to be taken into custody and charged with treason... Appearing in "World of New Krypton (Part IV)" Featured Characters *Superman Supporting Characters *Green Lantern Corps **Hal Jordan **John Stewart **Sodam Yat *Asha Del-Nar *Tyr-Van Villains *Kryptonian Military Guild *General Zod *Commander Gor *Lancepesade Shor *Greyline Other Characters *Kryptonians *Kandorians *Red Shard *Non *Jeq-Vay *Kir-Ta *Sem-Re *Kryptonian Religious Guild (First Appearance) and (Cameo) Locations *New Krypton Items *Archer Rifles *Green Lantern Power Ring *Sunstones *Kryptonian Force Fields Vehicles *Kryptonian Warships Notes *Issue shipped on June 10th, 2009. *Issue shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Eric Canete. *This issue is navigation number 28/2009. *The events from this series takes place before the "Emerald Eclipse" story-arc running through issues #34-37 of Green Lantern Corps. *Superman left Mon-El to protect Metropolis in Superman #686. *Tomar-Re was the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2813, the Space Sector that Krypton once inhabited. He distinguished himself in a story entitled "The Greatest Green Lantern of Them All" from Superman #257. Trivia *While Tyr-Van is giving Kandor's history, he mentions that Kandor developed due to its status as a trade post between the island of Vathlo and the continent of Twenx. Both of these were locations in the Earth-One history of Kandor. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman:_World_of_New_Krypton_Vol_1_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-world-of-new-krypton-world-of-new-krypton-part-four/37-159275/ 4